Talk:Salad Fingers/@comment-86.211.34.6-20160402201529
I dont know if this is the right place to post this, but here is my theory (work in progress lol) 1st episode : the spoon and the kettle must symbolize the weapons in the war. I think salad fingers was a soldier in the past, and his mind got messed up because you know, war messes up minds. During the war, weapons were as common as spoons and and kettles. I think after the war, they re-used the metal from the weapons to make spoons and kettles, salad fingers knows that, so it's like getting back to his love of weapons. episode two: his finger dolls represents his family, that he had to say goodbye to, to go to the war. Or maybe his friends. Nah, it's more like his best friends. He had a crush on marjory and wanted to have relations with her (that's why he says, i wonder how you taste like) he had relations with both marjory and hubert, but was dissapointed by hubert. Why does he suddenly speak french, after mentioning his fish in the oven? I think at that moment, he acts like the criminal that messed his childhood. I think the kid he asked help to, was himself when he was a child. He had a messed up childhood, some guy tried to kill and cook him, but he succeed to escape by killing the criminal. (hubert scared the crap out of me) he gets back to his personality here. He works at a butcher, directed by hubert. Hubert is a mean person, who always yells at him. The criminals favorite song was over the rainbow. So he likes reminding about this song, to remember his messed up childhood. episode three : he had grown up. His mind is messed up because of his childhood.. So he decides to steal a baby from another person. He has sex with the baby, that's why the "milk drops out" the baby is symbolized by the nettle because he knows it's something that really itches you, he knows that what he does it messed up. But he does it anyways. The BBQ guy kills himself. Salad Fingers finds him and decides to keep him at his home, by taxidermiting him (i don't know if that word exists) i think at this point the story is inspired from a real killer (i don't remember his name) but he liked to keep dead bodies at home and tried to bring them back to life by distracting them) he had sex with the bodies, that's why he said "would you like a glass of milk" the "milk" is symbolized by real milk. episode four : he escape to france and tries to forget his horrible past. but can't, so he continues to commit crimes there. one of his victims, a french young boy, falls in love with him. (I've just ran out of theories right now, lol. i hope to be back soon to understand the rest)